Second Chance
by WhenCowsFly
Summary: Facing a threat unlike any the Clans have ever seen, StarClan decides that the present cats need the help of powerful icons from the past, whose hearts are the purest. Unwillingly, they sent with these cats other cats with the capabilities to destroy the Clans- or perhaps save them. Who knows, maybe these cats can forsake their evil ways? Nothing is certain.
1. Allegiances

**Hello, friends! Firstly, this story is dedicated to Fourth Season. Happy late birthday, buddy! Secondly, I'd like to mention that although I love Warriors, I most certainly do not own them (sighs). Now, let's jump right into Allegiances!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Allegiances-<strong>_

_ThunderClan-_

Leader

**Oakstar: **Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy

**Eagleflight: **Dark brown she-cat with white head, underbelly, and paws

Medicine Cat

**Leafcloud: **Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_**Apprentice- **_**Goldenpaw**

Warriors

**Redfur: **Dark red and black tabby tom with blue eyes

_**Apprentice- **_**Skypaw**

**Sunflower: **Golden she-cat with green eyes

**Dewstripe: **Light grey striped tom with dark blue eyes

_**Apprentice- **_**Tigerpaw**

**Duststorm: **Light brown tabby tom

**Shadeclaw: **Black tom with ice blue eyes

_**Apprentice- **_**Cedarpaw**

**Dapplefeather: **Small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Nettlefrost: **Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_**Apprentice- **_**Fuzzpaw**

**Lightstorm: **Gold and white she-cat

_**Apprentice- **_**Emberpaw**

**Smoketail: **Dark grey tabby tom

**Rosepelt: **Ginger she-cat

_**Apprentice- **_**Cinderpaw**

**Ferntail: **Brown she cat with grey spots and green eyes

**Birchleap: **Sandy tom with brown stripes and green eyes

Queens

**Icetail: **Silvery white she-cat with blue eyes mother of Oakstar's kit: Barkkit (Brown tabby tom with blue eyes) and her adopted kits: Flamekit (Bright ginger tabby she-kit with green eyes), and Shadowkit (Black tom with one white paw and ice blue eyes)

Apprentices

**Cedarpaw: **Reddish she-cat with amber eyes

**Emberpaw: **Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Fuzzpaw: **Ginger tom with amber eyes

**Goldenpaw: **Golden she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Skypaw: **Light grey tom with green eyes

**Tigerpaw: **A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Cinderpaw: **A dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

**Blindfrost: **Blind grey tom with white overcoat

**Sparrowfoot: **A small and greying light brown tabby she-cat

**Adderbranch:** Greying brown tom with amber eyes

_ShadowClan-_

Leader

**Dawnstar: **Ginger-gold-brown she-cat with green eyes

Deputy

**Pineshade: **Dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat

**Owlfeather: **Light brown and white tabby tom

Warriors

**Thistlefoot: **Brown tabby tom with white front paw

**Marshfur: **Murky brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Frogleap: **Brown tom with green eyes

_**Apprentice- **_**Fawnpaw**

**Mosscloud: **Light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Cedarclaw: **Reddish brown tom with white underbelly and green eyes

**Thornheart: **Grey and brown tabby tom

**Morningsong: **Silvery-gold-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

_**Apprentice- **_**Foxpaw**

**Ashstreak: **Grey spotted tabby tom with blue eyes

**Ivyblaze: **Grey tabby she-cat

_**Apprentice- **_**Rowanpaw**

**Nightshadow: **Black tom with amber eyes

**Darkspot: **Spotted black tom with white patch on chest

Queens

**Lionblossom: **Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Ashstreak's kits: Stormkit (Dark grey she-cat) and Raggedkit (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

**Nightflower: **Black she-cat with dark blue eyes and small grey spots on tail and paws, Thornheart's mate

Apprentices

**Foxpaw: **Reddish brown tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

**Fawnpaw: **Light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

**Rowanpaw: **Reddish brown tom with white paws and green eyes

Elders

**Ebonypool:** Greying dark brown and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Willowstripe:** Grey she-cat with brown stripes

_RiverClan-_

Leader

**Miststar: **Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy

**Appletail: **Ginery gold tom

Medicine Cat

**Spottedpelt: **Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors

**Moondapple: **Blonde she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes

_**Apprentice- **_**Featherpaw**

**Littletail: **Small light brown and grey tabby tom

**Troutfur: **Brown tabby tom

**Reedleg: **Tall dark red tabby tom

**Blackpool: **Black tom with amber eyes

_**Apprentice- **_**Greypaw**

**Rosefrost: **Golden ginger she-cat with light blue eyes

**Honeysteam: **Golden she-cat with sea green eyes

**Pebbleshine: **Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

**Dewstep: **light brown tabby tom with a silver foot

**Spiritfrost: **light brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Snowfall: **White tom with blue eyes

**Stormstripe: **Dark grey tom with striped back and blue eyes

**Streamfeather: **light grey she-cat

Queens

**Shimmerpelt: **Silver she-cat, mother of Snowfall's kit, Silverkit (Silver she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentices

**Featherpaw: **Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Greypaw: **Striped grey tom

Elders

**Creekspring: **Brown and silver tabby

**Minnowpelt: **Greying dark brown tom

_WindClan-_

Leader

**Mudstar: **Muddy brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy

**Fireblaze: **Ginger she-cat with greenish blue eyes

Medicine Cat

**Sandbreeze: **Sandy she-cat

Warriors

**Bushwhisker: **brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Hareleap: **Sandy brown tabby tom

**Cherrystrike: **Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

_**Apprentice- **_**Crowpaw**

**Longfang: **Tall black and white tom

**Mousepelt: **Mousey brown she-cat with amber eyes

_**Apprentice- **_**Whiskerpaw**

**Ravenflight: **very dark grey she-cat

**Mudpelt: **brown tabby tom

**Blackbird: **Black tom

Apprentices

**Whiskerpaw: **brown tabby tom

**Crowpaw: **Dark grey tom

Queens

**Amberflight: **Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Blackbird's kits: Spiderkit (Nimble black tom with amber eyes), Wrenkit (light brown tabby she-cat), and Hazelkit (Light brown she-cat with white paws and underbelly and amber eyes)

Elders

**Shrewheart: **Greying brown tom

**Whitescar: **White tom with a scar across his left eye

* * *

><p>"The threat coming to the Clans is unlike any we have ever seen. These cats will not be able to handle it alone!" Jayfeather exclaimed to the crowd gathered around to looking-pool.<p>

"What do you expect us to do?" A dark brown tom mewed angrily, "We can't just magically send in help!"

"I already told you what we have to do-" Jayfeather was interrupted by an uproar of angry voices.

"We can't do that!"

"It's too risky!"

"Well. it's the only chance we've got, unless we are going to subject the Clans to death! The longer we sit here and wait, the stronger they grow!" Jayfeather yowled. The voices quieted. They knew in their hearts that what he said was true.

"Fine, let's say we follow your plan. Who would we send to help? And, aren't you forgetting that they will lose their memories? What if they are convinced to join those who would do the Clans harm? What if their hearts become evil from their new experiences, what do we do then?" A scraggly dark grey she-cat asked, and many had to admit that her argument was logical as well. Even the greatest hero's might be corrupted.

"We will just have to send those whose hearts are the purest, and are the least likely to turn to our foes," Jayfeather reasoned, "And leave behind someone who could guide us away from the wrong path."

"You say 'us'. Do you mean to be one of the ones sent back?" A fiery tom asked.

"Yes, actually, I do," Jayfeather mewed.

"So you just want another chance to claim all the glory!" The dark brown tom from before yowled.

"No, mouse-brain, I thought that I could be one of the ones to listen to the voices of StarClan for help! We're going to need as much as we can get!" Jayfeather replied. Before any other cats could say a word, the fiery ginger tom stepped forward.

"I agree with Jayfeather on this one. Now, let's stop bickering and chose which cats get a second chance!" The tom mewed. Jayfeather gave him a grateful look.

"Alright, any idea which cats to send back?"

* * *

><p><strong>Go Jayfeather! Alright, so that is one cat who is going to be sent back to the Clans! As we go through, try to guess who is who! Another thing, there is going to be a bit of a surprise next chapter, or multiple. I can't wait until you see...<strong>


	2. Chapter 1- Flame

**Hello again! As you are reading through this, try to guess who is reincarnated... and who might turn out to be evil. Some of them are harder to guess, and as people guess, I'll post whether you got it right or not, and I might keep a list or something like that to keep up with who is who. SOME HAVE CHANGED GENDERS AND CLANS! Names are similar, the last part is generally the part that is changed, sometimes the first in the case of some. In some cases, it had to be changed completely. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR EMBERSTORM! SHE IS MINE! Anyway, time to get to the reading.**

* * *

><p>The Clan elders, Blindfrost, Sparrowfoot, and Adderbranch, loved recounting the story of how Flamekit and Shadowkit had been discovered. Flamekit and Shadowkit had been curious about their past ever since they had learned that the stern Icetail was not their mother.<p>

"It had been a long and cold Leaf-bare," one of the elders would start, "The coldest and hardest that many cats could remember. The Clans were cold and hungry. It was no surprise when Greencough started to spread like a wildfire towards the end of the season. Cats were on the brink of both starvation and death, and the Queen Briarleaf died. Tigerpaw and Cinderpaw had still been nursing kits then, and Icetail had to take over the caring of both her kit, and those two orphans. Leafcloud was desperate to find catnip to save the others who were sick. Then, one night, StarClan led Leafcloud to a small undiscovered clearing. Can you guess what she found there?" The storytelling elder would pause.

"What, what?!" Flamekit and Shadowkit begged. The elders would chuckle.

"She found two tiny scraps of fur, surrounded by enough catnip to supply the Clans for seasons! Leafcloud slung the two of you on her back, and gathered up all of the catnip she could carry. She could never find the small clearing again, but she returned and saved the remaining cats. Icetail took the two of you in as well as Tigerpaw and Cinderpaw, so it was a good thing that the two of them were close to apprentice age, and that Sunflower was willing to help Icetail look after the poor kits. Now, now, little ones, why don't you see if Barkkit wants to play?" They would finish, and Flamekit and Shadowkit bounded away. They would bounce into the nursery, squealing for Barkkit.

"Flamekit, Shadowkit, you are going to wake him up!" Icetail would scold angrily, giving a comforting lick to the napping Barkkit. Shadowkit went silent, and Flamekit's face fell.

"Sorry, mother," Flamekit mewed.

"I am not your mother, and you better be sorry! Go find someone else to pester!" Icetail yowled. It had been an accidental slip of the tongue, and Flamekit regretted it. Flamekit's tail drooped, and she slunk out of the nursery. Shadowkit followed quietly, he had always been the quieter of the two. It wasn't that he was shy, he was just very calm and calculating.

Just then, Oakstar, the leader yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Cats exited their separate dens to gather under the Highledge, all staring at Oakstar expectantly. Fuzzpaw, Emberpaw, and Cedarpaw sat at the front of the group, eyes shining. Flamekit, Shadowkit, and Barkkit were ushered ahead by Icetail.

"Shadeclaw, has your apprentice Cedarpaw proven that she is worthy of her warrior name?" Oakstar asked. The black tom nodded.

"She has what it takes to be a warrior that every cat can be proud of," Shadeclaw said with a hint of pride in his eyes.

"Nettlefrost, Lightstorm, have your apprentices Fuzzpaw and Emberpaw proven themselves worthy?" Oakstar asked. The two she-cat affirmed.

"Then I, Oakstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Fuzzpaw, Emberpaw, and Cedarpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own lives?" Oakstar asked.

"I do!" Fuzzpaw mewed excitedly.

"I do," Cedarpaw said calmly.

"I do," Emberpaw whispered softly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Fuzzpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fuzzleap. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Oakstar declared, and Fuzzleap bounced forward, giving the leader a lick on the shoulder, before leaping back, eyes bright with excitement.

"Cedarpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cedarpetal. StarClan honors your kindness and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." Oakstar continued. Cedarpetal padded forward, head held high, and licked Oakstar's shoulder, before stepping back calmly.

"Emberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Emberstorm. StarClan honors your intelligence and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Oakstar was drowned out by the shouts.

"Fuzzleap! Cedarpetal! Emberstorm!" The Clan yowled together, and Flamekit joined in. The shouts died down as Oakstar held up his tail for silence.

"We have one more ceremony left. Three kits have reached the age in which it is time for them to become apprentices," eyes glittering, Oakstar's gaze flickered to Barkkit, Flamekit, and Shadowkit. Flamekit realized with a start that he meant _them. _They were becoming apprentices!

"Duststorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Barkpaw. Duststorm, you have shown yourself to be a steadfast and resourceful warrior. Do all that you can to pass on all you know down to Barkpaw." Oakstar said, his warm gaze watching with distinct pride as his only biological son skipped forward to Duststorm eagerly. They touched noses, and Duststorm purred something in his ear, and the apprentice nodded, excitement clear on his face.

"Dapplefeather, you have also shown that you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Shadowpaw. You have show that you are a fierce and compassionate warrior. Do all that you can to pass on these traits to Shadowpaw." Shadowpaw nodded, face as solemn as ever, and went over to greet his new mentor. Flamekit's heart skipped when she realised that it was her turn next.

"Smoketail, you are new to the Clan and it's ways, but you have shown that you are beyond ready to train your first apprentice. You will mentor Flamepaw. You have shown that you are a strong and loyal warrior, and I expect that you will pass these traits on to Flamepaw," Oakstar mewed, and Flamepaw shakily padded over to her new mentor. She hardly knew him, but she had seen him a couple of times, and always, he was alone. His gaze was unblinking as he watched her walk to him. They touched noses, and Flamepaw studied him. His emotions were hard to tell, his face was always as unreadable as stone.

"Barkpaw! Shadowpaw! Flamepaw!" The Clan cheered, and Flamepaw flushed with happiness and pride. She couldn't believe that just moments ago, she had been a kit, and now she was an apprentice! Sure, Smoketail wasn't exactly the dream mentor, but he seemed good enough. He _was _a warrior.

"What are we going to do first?" Flamepaw asked eagerly. Smoketail thought for a moment.

"I suppose I should show you around the territory," he said thoughtfully. Barkpaw ran over to her and her mentor.

"What are you guys doing? Duststorm says that you can come with us when we tour the territory! I should go ask Shadowpaw too!" Barkpaw added that last part as an afterthought.

"Shouldn't you ask Shadowpaw's _mentor?_" Smoketail asked coolly. Barkpaw considered this for a moment, before nodding eagerly.

"That too! So, can you come?" Barkpaw asked. Smoketail snorted lightly at the apprentice, before shrugging.

"Alright, we'll come," Smoketail added with what might have been a mock-sigh. Barkpaw's face lit up, and he bounced from excitement.

"Yay! Come on Flamepaw, let's go ask now!" Barkpaw exclaimed, before running off, and Flamepaw came after him, laughing as the new apprentice tripped and fell face-first in front of Dapplefeather. He flipped over himself, and smiled weakly at the she-cat. Her face conveyed clear amusement.

"One would think you were a kit with all that tumbling and rolling you were doing," Dapplefeather remarked. Barkpaw blushed, and Shadowpaw helped him up.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! Do you want to come with us when we tour the forest? Smoketail is letting Flamepaw go!" Barkpaw asked. Smoketail shook his head in weariness, and Dapplefeather stared at him.

"Um… Dapplefeather, can we go?" Shadowpaw asked, turning to his mentor. She nodded in approval.

"Sure," She said good-naturedly, and they all padded out of the camp into the forest beyond.

* * *

><p>"We should never have agreed to this! This is what we get, trusting that fox-hearted half-clan medicine cat!" A dark and handsome tom yowled to the group of StarClan cats surrounding him. Many of them howled their agreement.<p>

"He must have known this would happen!"

"He wanted to give our enemies help! We should have him sent to the Dark Forest!"

"The fox-dung wished for doom to come upon us all!"

"This has to stop!" Dovewing yowled, running up into the center of the group, with Ivypool hot on her heels. The other cats looked indignantly at the two she-cats.

"I understand now! You two are in league with him!" The dark tom yowled at them. StarClan hissed it's approval.

"You know very well that we are not, mouse-brains! None of us had known what would have happened! But think! This might be a chance at redemption for the damned cats of the Dark Forest! Their memories have been wiped clean, and maybe we can purge their hearts of evil! They could be a major asset to our cause! We can guide them to the path of goodness, if we just try!" Ivypool yowled.

"Those cats will never be good!" One golden she-cat yowled. Ivypool cast her a withering look.

"Some of them would have been good had others not done the things that they had done," She pointed out, "Jayfeather had no notion of this new revelation, and we can still win! His plan will work, if we are careful! We knew the risk when we decided as a Clan to accept this mission!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, snap! Evil cats are coming into play! I'm sure you can guess some identities at least *smiles evilly* I'm very curious as to what you will think. Please review, and I'll update soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2- Grey

**Hello all! I'm back with another chapter! I will say, that I was a bit upset that only ONE PERSON REVIEWED out of 45 VIEWS! And that person was Fourth Season, so she doesn't really count! If you don't like it, review anyway, because any feedback helps. I need to know what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong, so this story can get better. So, a review would be GREATLY APPRECIATED THANK YOU VERY MUCH! So, in this chapter, we move on to RiverClan, and you guys need to start guessing! In this chapter, one guess should be relatively easy, and another two might prove to be a little trouble to figure out. Now, on to the reply to my ONE REVIEW :/-**

**Fourth Season: :D I'm glad you enjoyed! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much, and by the way YOU KNOW WHO IS WHO SO YOU CANNOT GUESS! It would be a bit unfair, but by all means, keep reviewing! **

**Oh, and remember last chapter when I said I didn't own Warriors? Yeah... that didn't change. Really. **

* * *

><p>"Greypaw! Come on, we'll be late!" Featherpaw mewed at him, nudging him with her paw. Greypaw yowled indignantly, and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. His eyes met the gaze of his sister's blue orbs. She prodded him again, much to his annoyance.<p>

"Wake up, sleepy! Sun is shining, prey is calling!" She said in a sing-song voice. Greypaw rolled over in his nest, groaning softly. Featherpaw poked him again. Greypaw jumped, hissing in annoyance.

"Alright, alright! I'm awake," Greypaw declared, standing up stiffly. He hadn't slept well the previous night. Featherpaw shrugged, eyes alight with mischief.

"Are you _sure? _You look awfully asleep to me, maybe I should throw you into the river…" Featherpaw trailed off, jumping out of the way as Greypaw swiped at her.

"You'll have to be quicker than that, slow-poke!" She mewed playfully. She hopped over to the entrance of the empty den. Greypaw bounded after her, and he chased her out of the den, into the camp.

"Greypaw! Stop rolling around like a kit! We're going hunting! You come to, Featherpaw!" Blackpool, Greypaw's mentor, called. Greypaw glared at his mentor, he was _not _rolling around like a kit! He was chasing his annoying sister. There was a distinct difference. Very distinct. Moondapple, Featherpaw's mentor, stood next to Blackpool, and she said something to him. Blackpool snorted, and shook his head. With a sigh, Greypaw padded over to them, Featherpaw at his heels.

"Where are we going?" Greypaw asked.

"You'll see. Come on, let's go," Blackpool said, before leading them out of the camp. They followed his to one of the streams towards edge of the territory, ShadowClan side. Blackpool stopped, and Moondapple gestured for Featherpaw to catch one of the many fish swimming in the water. Taking a deep breath, Featherpaw edged forward cautiously, taking care not to let her shadow fall over the stream. She waited for a moment, studying the water with distinct concentration. Suddenly, her paw darted into the cool rushing waters, and when she pulled it out, there was a wiggling fish in her grasp. She allowed herself a satisfied smile, pleased with her catch. Greypaw stepped forward, watching for any movement in the clear blue waters. Something darted into his vision, and her shot his paw forward and!-... nothing. Disappointed, Greypaw hung his head down. He had been having trouble catching fish since the start of his apprenticeship, only one moon ago. He didn't know why, but it seemed to run somehow… unnatural to him. It was annoying, as fish was RiverClan's main source of prey. He was determined to get better, and he had, yet he wasn't able to catch fish with the absurd ease that his Clanmates could. Blackpool frowned for a fleeting moment, before gesturing for Greypaw to continue.

"You won't catch something every time. Try again," Blackpool encouraged. Greypaw nodded, before concentrating all of his attention on the water before him. He waited for what seemed like an eternity, and when a flash of scales met his eye, he thrust his poised paw forward. Yet again, his efforts yielded no results. Frustrated, Greypaw stepped back, trying to calm himself down. If he was frustrated, he would never catch anything. Once he had control of himself again, he stalked forward, aware that his companions were watching him closely. He was determined that this time, he would make a flawless catch. His vision narrowed, his whole world was his paw and the rushing clear waters in front of him. He took a deep breath, waiting for the perfect opportunity. There!- a flash, and he plunged his paw into the depths. He felt his paw connect with fish, and triumphantly, he flicked it onto the ground beside him. Blackpool nodded approvingly.

"Good job, both of you," Blackpool's gaze settled on Greypaw, "I saw you got frustrated there, but you stepped back. Very good, Greypaw. We'll make a hunter of you yet." Greypaw collected his catch, admiring the size. It would be able to feed Shimmerpelt and the Elders! Featherpaw collected hers as well.

"Nice catch Greypaw," Featherpaw said. She had always been the nicer of the two. They started heading back to camp, and on the way, Greypaw caught a small mouse that was drinking out of a small pool. Catching ground animals came much more naturally to him, for some odd reason. They dropped off the prey at the fresh-kill pile, and Blackpool went to chat with Rosefrost, while Moondapple informed the only two apprentices that tomorrow they would practice battle moves, but for now, they should check on the Elders. Greypaw groaned, but Featherpaw lightened considerably. For some odd reason, she didn't mind running errands for the Elders. Greypaw hated it with a passion. The Elders were so needy! When Moondapple left, Featherpaw turned to him.

"How about you go see if Spottedpelt has any moss, and I'll start with the Elders. We can go refill the moss supply afterwards together," Featherpaw said, before entering the Elders den and leaving Greypaw. He quickly got the moss from the medicine den, and brought it into the Elders den, where Creekspring and Minnowpelt were chatting with Greypaw's sister. They spent the rest of the afternoon removing ticks and finding moss. All and all, it wasn't to bad, as Featherpaw always made good company. After they did that, they shared a small fish. Then, little Silverkit bounded over to them. Greypaw felt bad for her, because she was the only kit in the nursery. She would have had a sister, but she had died soon after being born. So adorable little Silverkit had been left alone, especially after Greypaw and Featherpaw had become apprentices. Greypaw though she must have gotten bored a lot, so he and Featherpaw tried to make time to play with her everyday. Silverkit was always happy to play with cats closer to her age.

"Hey, Greypaw, Featherpaw! Can you teach me battle moves? I want to be the best warrior in all of the Clans!" Silverkit squealed.

"You're a bit small to be learning battle moves," Featherpaw informed the tiny kit, using a mock-weary tone. Silverkit's face fell. The high-spirited kit did not like being told no, and she had been spoiled by the Clan since her sister had died. It was to be expected, since she was the only kit. Greypaw flicked a piece of moss that he had collected at her. She instantly sprang after it, catching it between her tiny paws, and then she batted it at Featherpaw. Her eyes lit up at the new game. Featherpaw giggled, and tossed it back to Silverkit, who batted it around. They continued playing this game until it became dark, and Shimmerpelt called her kit into the shelter of the nursery, and she cast a grateful glance at the two apprentices for keeping the energetic kit occupied. Head bowed sadly, Silverkit went back to the nursery with her moss ball. Greypaw yawned, and Featherpaw followed suit.

"We have battle practice tomorrow. We might as well get some sleep," Featherpaw mewed tiredly. Playing with a kit tended to drain ones energy. The went into the apprentice den and curled up in their separate nests, before falling fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Greypaw and Silverkit! Silverkit is alone, and Greypaw just can't catch fish... :(. I know I'd be a terrible RiverClan cat, I hate sea-food *Gags*. Ah well, review my friends! Greatly appreciated! Bye! <strong>


	4. Chapter 3- Flame

**Hello friends! How's everyone's day been going? Mine's amazing! I hope yours are too! Today we are back with Flamepaw and ThunderClan, and we'll get some interaction with the other apprentices. Hope you enjoy!**

**Fourth Season- Thanks, I tried to be thorough. I'll let you keep the seafood though :P**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Flamepaw, are you going to the gathering? I'm going!" Barkpaw asked as Flamepaw was returning from a hunting trip with Smoketail and Birchleap. Smoketail rolled his eyes, while Flamepaw nodded.<p>

"Are you excited? I am! It's going to be _so _much fun, I can hardly wait!" Barkpaw exclaimed. He followed them as they dropped the prey off at the fresh-kill pile. Smoketail and Birchleap snuck away as Barkpaw chatted happily to her. Flamepaw finally managed to shake him off by claiming she needed to visit the dirt place. On her way out of the camp, she almost ran into Tigerpaw.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Flamepaw apologized, and Tigerpaw rolled his piercing amber eyes. Suddenly, a huge feeling of foreboding overtook her, and her blood rolled in her ears. Every cell in her body was screaming of danger, and it was all she could do to appear calm. Tigerpaw frowned, and he looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Hey… are you okay?" he asked, edging closer to her. She backed up a step, taking deep, calming breaths. Finally, she was able to steady herself. The feeling of awful foreboding was still pressing on her, but it muted now. Flamepaw nodded to answer his question, not trusting herself to speak yet.

"Where were you going, anyway?" Tigerpaw asked curiously, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Um… I was just going out of camp for a bit," She answered. Tigerpaw nodded, having expected this answer.

"Well I'm going with you. You can't go out alone," Tigerpaw informed her. She shook her head quickly.

"No, no, it's okay. I won't be gone long," Flamepaw said.

"I'm going with you," his tone had a sense of finality behind it. Flamepaw knew it would be futile to argue further, but she couldn't help but protest one more time.

"I'll be fine! I don't need you to come with me," she complained.

"I'm coming, don't argue," He said, casting her a withering glare. Flamepaw stormed ahead, aware the Tigerpaw was padding close behind her. Tigerpaw said nothing as they continued on, until they came upon the last cluster of trees before the lakeshore.

"Are you going to continue until we end up swimming? I myself don't think I would much enjoy that." Tigerpaw asked, and Flamepaw shot him a glare. She sat down abruptly, and Tigerpaw followed suit.

"No, I'm not," She told him defensively. He smiled.

"Defensive now, are we? I can see that," Tigerpaw said. Flamepaw glared crossly at him, not in the particular mood to talk to this annoying apprentice. Something about him put her on edge, and made her tense. She had meant to go out to _relax. _That plan was over now, it seemed.

"Hey, you're the annoying tom who invited himself to come along when I just wanted to be alone," She pointed out. She wasn't normally this rude, and later she would berate herself for it. Right now though, she was too irritated. The tom smiled cheekily at her, heightening her annoyance.

"Geez, it bites," Tigerpaw remarked. Flamepaw hissed.

"Alright, alright, you want to be alone. I'm sorry that I was trying to be nice and talk to you, see how your apprenticeship is going," Tigerpaw apologised sarcastically. Flamepaw rolled her eyes, yet already, she felt terrible at how she had reacted to him. She had been awfully rude. Just because she was uncomfortable for some odd reason, it didn't give her an excuse to be hateful. He _was _just trying to be nice. She shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, and Tigerpaw shrugged.

"I've had bad days too. It's not a problem. You are going to the Gathering, right?" Tigerpaw asked, his tone much kinder now. Flamepaw nodded, and Tigerpaw smiled.

"Great. How about I show you around there, and introduce you to the other apprentices?" Tigerpaw asked. Flamepaw allowed herself to smile broadly at his suggestion.

"Sure, that sounds nice. Do you mind if Shadowpaw comes too? If we don't he might hide in the corner and then we'd _never _find him." Flamepaw said with a hint of exasperation. Tigerpaw let out a bark of laughter.

"Isn't that true?" Tigerpaw agreed. Flamepaw sighed.

"We might as well be getting back to camp," Flamepaw said, standing up. Tigerpaw did the same. They strolled leisurely all the way back, chatting lightly. Then, Tigerpaw's mentor called him, and the two had to part ways for the time being. In the camp, the only other apprentices with nothing to do were Skypaw, an apprentice older than Tigerpaw, Cinderpaw, Tigerpaw's sister, and Shadowpaw. Cinderpaw and Skypaw were trying to talk to Shadowpaw, and clearly, all of their attempts were failing. Flamepaw rushed over to save her poor brother.

"Hey, Shadowpaw, are you making friends without me to help you? That's shocking," Flamepaw teased, padding over to the group. Skypaw and Cinderpaw looked up at her.

"How's it going, Flamepaw?" Cinderpaw asked, and Shadowpaw glanced at her gratefully, before slinking off, unnoticed.

"I'm great! So Skypaw, when is your warriors ceremony coming? You _are _rather close to it, aren't you?" Flamepaw asked. Skypaw nodded. He had a sister, but as she was the Medicine Cat Apprentice, he would have his warrior's ceremony alone.

"I don't know when it's coming, but Redfur's been hinting that I'm to have my Final Assessment soon," Skypaw announced, puffing up his chest fur, and managing to look like an idiot in the process. He was an easygoing tom, even if he was a bit arrogant. Cinderpaw seemed impressed, however.

"Oh, I can't wait until me and Tigerpaw get to become warriors! You are going to be a great warrior, Skypaw," Cinderpaw purred.

"Of _course _I am! Can you imagine _anyone _better?" Skypaw asked, then he proceeded to strut away. After a few strides, he tripped and flipped in the air, landing on the unfortunate Adderbranch. Although, with the look he gave Skypaw, Skypaw was probably the unfortunate one. Cinderpaw looked worried, but Flamepaw howled with laughter. Adderbranch stalked away, muttering darkly about unruly apprentices who didn't know how to keep their paws on the ground. Skypaw shook out his fur as Cinderpaw fussed over him. Flamepaw gasped for breath. Once she had regained air, she walked away to find Shadowpaw. Her work here was done.

* * *

><p>Flamepaw eased her way over the bridge that led to the Gathering grounds. Tigerpaw whispered encouragement, and Shadowpaw followed close behind her. RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan were all already there. Flamepaw sighed once her paws connected with earth, and Tigerpaw promptly led them over to a group of apprentices.<p>

"Who are they?" A gentle-looking light brown she-cat asked.

"These two are Flamepaw, and Shadowpaw. Their litter mate, Barkpaw, should be jumping around here somewhere," Tigerpaw said, eliciting laughter from the group. The gentle she-cat stepped forward.

"I am Fawnpaw, of ShadowClan, and these are my brothers: Rowanpaw and Foxpaw," The she-cat said, indicating two russet-colored toms.

"I'm Crowpaw, of WindClan, and this is Whiskerpaw," one grumpy black apprentice said. Then, two other uncertain apprentices walked towards them. They were both a grey-silver color, and they smelled distinctly of RiverClan.

"Who are you?" Skypaw asked somewhat rudely. Flamepaw kicked him promptly, and he hissed, before silencing.

"I'm Greypaw, and this is my sister Featherpaw. We're both new apprentices," the grey tom said. The group nodded to the two.

"Where are Emberpaw, Cedarpaw, and Fuzzpaw?" Foxpaw asked.

"They're warriors now. Emberstorm, Cedarpetal, and Fuzzleap are over there," Tigerpaw said, indicating the young warriors with a jab of his tail. The rest of the group nodded. Then, the leaders called attention.

"ThunderClan is doing well. We have been blessed with three new warriors: Cedarpetal, Emberstorm, and Fuzzleap. We also have three new apprentices: Flamepaw, Barkpaw, and Shadowpaw" Oakstar announced. The Clans all cheered, these were peaceful days.

"ShadowClan is also doing well. ShadowClan welcomes two new kits, Raggedkit and Stormkit," Dawnstar announced, and more cheers came at this announcement.

"RiverClan fares well, and we have two new apprentices, Greypaw and Featherpaw." Miststar announced.

"WindClan does well this season as well. I have a new deputy, Fireblaze," Mudstar announced, and everyone cheered for a small fiery she-cat. The last deputy had died of an unfortunate accident, and he had been a popular deputy. Fireblaze seemed to be popular as well, if the cheers were any indication. The leaders started talking among themselves, and everyone else went by their example. The apprentices all teased each other lightly, nothing too serious. Then, the Gathering was broken up, and the Clans trudged home, tired, but happy.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did my fine friends think? Please leave me a review before you go, and remember to try to guess who's been reincarnated, and maybe what you think should happen? What do you think about the other apprentices right now? Thnks for reading, and goodbye! Until next time!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4- Grey

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I updated yesterday, I know, but I really had a brain wave on this thing... so yeah. No reviews to answer :( but I can understand that. Today, we are back with Greypaw at RiverClan and their bad taste in food :P Without further blabbering from me, let us proceed! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4-<span>

Greypaw woke up the next morning, hearing the calls of Blackpool. He groaned, rolling over in his nest. Blackpool could be so annoying sometimes!

"Can't any sensible cat get any sleep around here?" Greypaw moaned. He felt a sharp prod, and he jumped about three feet.

"That's the spirit! Another jump like that, and you'll be able to jump all the way to ThunderClan," Blackpool teased, and Greypaw hissed, not at all enjoying the joke. Greypaw crawled out of his warm nest.

"Go get something to eat. We have training to do! You're wasting daylight!" Blackpool announced, and Greypaw peeked groggily into the grey dawn outside.

"It's just barely sunup! You want me to wake up _now _for training? Are you mouse-brained? Yesterday was the Gathering!" Greypaw protested.

"Oh, no! The ickle kitty went to the Gathering and he needs his beauty rest! I suppose that any invading Clan will just have to wait to attack, because ickle Greykit needs his beauty sleep! Well, if you want to be that way, we'll have to find Greykit a nice twoleg nest so he can go and become a kittypet and sleep as long as he wants!" Blackpool teased, and Greypaw hissed again, barreling himself at his mentor. Blackpool sidestepped easily.

"Pathetic! You probably should go be a kittypet, you fight like one!" Blackpool hissed. Greypaw leaped clear over his mentor, and landed right on his back. Blackpool rolled over, crushing Greypaw under him, before he leaped clear of Greypaw's flailing limbs. Greypaw righted himself, and attempted to trip up the Warrior, who pinned the incoming paws down. Blackpool lunged, teeth right at Greypaw's neck.

"And that's what recklessness gets you. A one-way ticket to StarClan." Blackpool said, backing away neatly. Greypaw shook his head, feeling highly humiliated.

"Stay calm during a fight. Don't let your emotions guide you; leave that to instinct. Other cats may try to goad you to recklessness, so don't let them. The patient warrior wins the battle," Blackpool advised. Greypaw sighed, reluctantly accepting his mentor's wisdom. He was right, of course. Not that Greypaw liked it. Greypaw left the den, grumbling all of the way. He ate his fish quickly, barely tasting it. He was quite hungry. A few other cats were awake, but none really said anything to him. Featherpaw was still asleep, having not woken up even when Greypaw and Blackpool had been fighting. She was a pretty heavy sleeper.

With a sigh, Greypaw trudged to the training clearing, where Blackpool was waiting for him. Blackpool nodded greeting to him, which he returned. There was nobody else there but them.

"Are you ready?" Blackpool asked, and Greypaw nodded assent.

"I'm going to teach you some new moves today. Featherpaw and Moondapple may join us later," Blackpool said, and with that, he started demonstrating an array of battle moves.

* * *

><p>When they got back to camp, the camp buzzed with excitement. Honeystream had moved to the nursery! Featherpaw was out hunting, so Greypaw went to spend some time with Silverkit. The little kit bounced in excitement, happy that she was soon to receive other kits to play with. The little kit badgered Greypaw with questions, about his training, asking if the kits would be any fun, about when she could become an apprentice. Greypaw answered the excited kit the best he could. She was already almost 3 moons old, so when the kits arrived, she would only have a moon left before she could become an apprentice.<p>

"How come kits take so long to arrive? Where do they come from? Is it a long trip?" Silverkit asked, and Greypaw felt awkward.

"You should ask your mother about that," Greypaw answered, and the little kit's face fell.

"Why can't I ask you? I thought you knew everything!" The kit asked, widening her eyes cutely.

"I don't know everything yet, silly kit. That's why I'm an apprentice!" Greypaw said, nudging her playfully with a paw. Silverkit hissed, and batted at the paw. She sprang up, landing neatly on Greypaw's back, and hitting him with her tiny paws. Greypaw staggered theatrically.

"You have beaten me, brave warrior!" Greypaw cried, falling onto the ground dramatically. The kit squealed, leaping off of him, and laughing.

"Hey, Greypaw, show me some battle moves! Please?" Silverkit begged, and Greypaw couldn't resist her cute little blue eyes. With a sigh, he showed her a simple move, and afterwards, Silverkit's mother called her in the nursery. Sighing, she left, and Greypaw chuckled at the spirited little kit. Then, Featherpaw returned with Moondapple and Pebbleshine. They deposited some fish and a mouse into the fresh-kill pile, before Featherpaw bounded over.

"Hey Greypaw! Where were you this morning?" Featherpaw asked.

"Blackpool doesn't know the meaning of sleep, so he had me wake up at dawn for battle training," Greypaw complained. Featherpaw giggled at him.

"Oh, the tragedy! You can sleep in tonight," Featherpaw said the second sentence kindly. Greypaw nodded.

"I hope so, or tomorrow I'll be dead on my paws," Greypaw remarked. Featherpaw poked him with her paw.

"Ah, you'll be fine. We'll get you into your nest early, and then, if Blackpool decides to surprise you with an early training session, you'll be well enough rested to bruise him up pretty good," Featherpaw recommended, and Greypaw nodded.

"Sure, although I doubt I'll be able to score a hit on him," Greypaw said.

"Who knows? Anyway, did you hear? Honeystream and Reedleg are going to have kits! Little Silverkit will get some friends in the nursery finally!" Featherpaw said with excitement.

"Yes, I heard. Silverkit badgered me with questions earlier when you were out. She is quite excited about the upcoming kits," Greypaw answered. Featherpaw giggled again.

"And I'm sure you told her all that she wanted to know. If that kit told you to jump off of a cliff, you'd do it, wouldn't you?" Featherpaw teased.

"Um… no, I wouldn't. I do not wish to die today," Greypaw said, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. Featherpaw sighed, making it obvious that Greypaw had missed the point.

"What I meant was that you'd do just about anything she told you to. She's got you tied around her little paw," Featherpaw clarified. Greypaw shook his head, but it was true. They both knew it, and so did the little kit.

"You can lie to yourself, Greypaw, but you can't lie to me!" Featherpaw exclaimed, leaping back, and waving her tail.

"I'm not-" Greypaw was interrupted by Featherpaw's yowl of: "This cat has lied to me! I demand justice!" The yowl caused many of their Clanmates to eye them with mixed looks of amusement and apprehension. Featherpaw hissed playfully at him, and Greypaw prepared his stance. He was glad that Blackpool had shown him new moves today, ones that Featherpaw had never seen him use. That would give him the upper hand.

Featherpaw leaped nimbly at him, and Greypaw rolled over, avoiding her sailing paws. She was there to meet him when he stood again, already launching into a fast-paced assault. What Featherpaw lacked in strength, she made up for in pure speed. She jabbed at his stomach, and Greypaw dived at her paws, tripping her up, but she quickly recovered, and jumped to the side, latching on to his tail, not so that it hurt, but so that she had a firm hold. Greypaw doved to the side, feinting a jab at her neck, and instead managed to pin her beneath him, and he held a paw at her neck.

"Yield!" Greypaw yowled, and Featherpaw hissed.

"Okay, okay, you win!" she said, and he released her, and they both laughed. Sometimes it was fun to play like kits again, especially with littermates. Featherpaw took a deep breath, trying to steady her labored breathing.

"I'll win next time!" Featherpaw announced, springing away from Greypaw when he turned to retaliate.

"Oh yeah? You're going down next time!" Greypaw said, and Featherpaw laughed.

"Come on sleepy head. Let's get you to your nest before you hurt yourself," Featherpaw said, guiding him to the Apprentices Den. Greypaw gave an exaggerated sigh, before he followed somewhat gladly. He was ready to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That was some cute interaction between Greypaw and his sister, as well as with Silverkit. Blackpool amuses me quite a bit... although I'd hate to be Greypaw. Maybe he was a bit harsh, but ah well. Life is harsh sometimes. So, what do you guys think of Blackpool, Greypaw, Featherpaw, and Silverkit? Anyone you recognize? <strong>

**Ah, well, I might as well leave off with that. Goodbye, and have a nice life! -WhenCowsFly -_-**


End file.
